The DEAD MEN
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Do you believe in the DEAD MEN? Not many do, because of how secretive of a unit they are . After a strange gate opens in Japan, Tokyo, Apollo's mission drastically changes from simple recon to absolute slaughter. He and a few other normal soldiers are up against an entire dimension without help. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Gore, Violence
1. Chapter 1

You stare at yourself in the mirror.

 _Strange... Memories... Rid of them..._

You shake your head and walk purposefully toward the command tsent. As you walk, soldiers give you fearful looks and step out of your way. No-one dare stand within 10 feet of you because of what you are.

You're a DEAD MAN. You were just a normal soldier once. You were either more skilled with guns, explosives or both to be offered to become a DEAD MAN. You don't really remember much, and that's good.

 _Memories... Bad... Don't need..._

To become a true DEAD MAN, you underwent heavy cybernetic augmentation and deadly training which almost killed you numerous times. Once, you were dropped into a enemy complex with just a barely-functiong pistol as a weapon. You were told to kill everyone inside, either stealth fully or loudly.

You did it quietly, earning you bonus marks.

As a DEAD MAN, you work alone. You only have to follow orders of Comanders or higher. You have access to much better gear than the normal grunts.

You're a one man army. Just like the other DEAD MEN, however small that number is.

One DEAD MAN is suicide, two DEAD MEN and you might as well just shoot yourself in the face. Three DEAD MEN? Your entire army better surrender.

Once, five DEAD MEN were sent to stop the war. You were one of them.

You and your team did it in a day. You destroyed all the enemy's command posts, communication centers and armoury without any outside help. The army surrendered entirely.

You stride into the command tent and stand behind the Commander, waiting for him to notice you.

"Ah!" He jumped as he turned around. He calmed himself quickly. "Jeez Apollo, don't scare me like that."

Apollo, your designation. You don't remember your name, your birthday, your mom, dad or even your friends. And that's good.

Memories get people killed.

"Orders just came Apollo. Apparently, Japan is closing in on itself. They have banned any foreign soldiers from entering their country. Command wants you to find out why." The Commander ordered. You saluted and walked back out into the desert, feeling the blistering heat beneath your clothes.

You walk to the edge of the hidden camp as to not injure anyone. When you are sure that you won't run into anyone, you immediately begin running.

A normal person can run, yes. A DEAD MAN is nothing but a blur to the human eye when they run. You travel the entire desert in less than a few minutes, running through land and over water to head to Japan.

Eventually, during your run, you spot a Japanese ship heading in for dock. Thinking quickly, you run toward it and climb aboard. Fortunately, the ship was a large fishing ship so you were able to hide in one of the containers. It wasn't pleasant, but neither was war.

 **About half an hour later...**

With deadly patience, you wait for the perfect moment to get into Tokyo. The moment arrives when the guards change shifts. Quickly, you sprint into Tokyo and I to some thick shadows, using your geography skills to navigate your way through the shadows.

Your journey through Tokyo bores you, but you stick to it. You were given orders after all. As you come into an park and wait for another chance to get into more shadows.

Something very strange happens. Namely, a large strange gate thing builds itself in the middle of the park.

Fascinated and thinking it's one of Japan's secrets, you hang about.

Strange creatures, resembling pigs, lizards and even some orcs, and humans flood out of the Gate. People look on in wonder. It soon turns to horror as the strange army begins attacking and killing civilians.

You pull up your silenced Viper-77 and open fire. The marvel in weapons technology holds 50 9mm rounds in a 25 clip. The clip itself held two bullets side-by-side. It could also hold 25 .45 caliber rounds. Your weapon is painted with tiger stripes and fires as fast as you can pull the trigger.

You can pull the trigger very fast.

You fire almost as fast as a machine gun. Bullets easily pierce the enemy armour and each bullet you fire aims true and finds itself a nice cozy new home in a skull. After expending 50 bullets, your hands are a blur of motion. The clip drops out of the gun and another is put inside in a matter of a single second. More fire is put onto the enemy forces.

The enemy spots you when you have fired another 37 rounds. As they charge you, you open fire on the ones closest to you. Your weapon clicks and you holster it. You pull out a worn combat knife and charge into attack.

By charge, I mean bowl. Your cybernetically enhanced speed and strength is enough to make the enemies closest to you implode as you make contact with them. You slow down, and begin killing like an Angel Of Death.

Even you don't know what you do. Everything is just instinct. Slice, Slash, Block, Deflect, Counter, Duck. It all blends into one.

Eventually, the fighting stops and you notice that the remaining enemies have backed off with fear in their eyes. You look at yourself and notice that different colours of blood are splattered all over you. From toe to helmet, you are painted with the stuff.

You look back up at the sky as roars are heard. Strange winged creatures are flying and breathing fire on people and buildings.

As you run up the side of the wall, you rack your brain for what it could be.

A dragon. That what it is. A fire dragon, to be specific.

You run to the edge of the building and jump a great distance to the next. The next few buildings are joined and you run over them. You jump, heading directly up at a dragon.

The dragon spots you and opens it's mouth, intent of devouring you. You grab the sides of it's mouth. The scales of the dragon prove to be great for gripping. You climb around the dragons mouth and onto it's back. The dragon, noticing your absence of it's mouth and presence on it's back, begins to fly erratically, hoping to take you off. You grit your teeth and climb to the dragons head. You hold onto the horns.

In a moment of desperation, the dragon begins to flail it's head around. You chuckle grimly, giving the dragon a sense of fear. You grab the sides of the dragons head and begin pulling with all your might.

Immediately, you hear flesh tearing and bones beginning to break. The dragon flails harder but eventually stops after it's body's nervous system has it's neural hub removed. Or, in simple terms, you rip it's head off.

You jump off the falling dragon onto a building and watch the body slam into the ground, causing a shockwave and making some cracks in the ground. You look around, noticing the absence of other dragons.

You can't hear anything normally, but you focus on the cybernetic augumentation in your ear. Immediately, you know something has happened. You can't hear the gunshots of assault rifles. Instead you can hear a man talking on a radio to his superior.

"Itami out." Is the last bit you focus on. You immediately run in the direction of the soldiers and stop as you reach them.


	2. Chapter 2

You crouch and look at the makeshift barricade made by the JSDF, Japanese Self Defense Force, to hold the unknown opposition off.

You jump down and land on your feet, causing a miniature shockwave. The JSDF, those that aren't dead or wounded, aim their guns at you but almost immediately begin shitting themselves, figuratively of course.

They know what you are, who you are. They know that if you decided, they'd all be dead in seconds.

You stalk towards them, and they don't even bother moving their rifles. You approach the person in charge.

" _Name and rank."_ You growl. The man sweatdrops.

" Y-Yōji Itami, First Lieutenant. " The man, now known as Itami, stated. You stare him down and, after he cannot hold your gaze for longer then a second, you determine him to be a shitty leader that will get his men killed.

" _What happened here."_ You demand. Itami stutters before he regains his composure, slightly.

" W-we don't know. Everything was j-just normal until that." Itami explains. You look deep into his eyes and note that he is telling the truth. You soften your gaze, slightly. Itami seems thankful.

" _Go tell your commander what happened here."_ You grunt. You turn to walk away but turn your upper body, leaving your legs facing forwards. " _You never saw me."_

Itami nods. You turn back and jump up to the roof of a shitty hotel. You jump across roofs and sprint across ground to reach HQ.

You sprint over water and back into the desert. You sprint back into the camp and stop.

You immediately jog toward the camp, shoving soldiers out of your way. Nobody dares get angry.

You push the flap out of the way and walk directly up to the Commander. You shove the Sargent talking to him out of the way. He raises an eyebrow.

"This better be good, Apollo." He warns. You stare at him and note that he shifts.

So you explain everything. From your arrival in Japan to the end of your meeting with the JSDF. The Commander takes everything in stride and asks questions here and there to get the whole picture.

When you have explained, you note that the Commander suddenly looks much older than he is.

"Thank you Apollo, you can leave now." The Commander sighs. You salute and walk out of the tent. You wonder over to the armory, restock all your ammo, then head off for the shooting range.

 **3 hours later...**

You sit on a bench alone and chew the MRE. The taste is, of course, bland but you have grown to find a sort-of taste in the meal. It's not designed for taste but for the amount of nutrients and vitamins inside of it.

Someone taps you on the shoulder.

You don't jump or even move. The person approaching you wasn't trying to be quiet and you heard her footsteps change in your direction as she entered the mess hall.

You finish your meal and put your helmet back on. You look up at the female solider, who seems very nervous to be near you.

You do note, however, that her cheeks are red.

"Uh, The Commander told me to tell you that HQ wanted to see you, back in the US." The female soldier stated. You stand and start walking. "Wait!"

You turn back around, staring at her.

"A-After you come b-back, m-maybe we could g-grab a drink at a bar in A-America?" She stuttered. You raise an eyebrow. What's the point of that? If she's looking for communication between the two of you, all she had to do was ask. Maybe this was her way of doing it? Whatever. You turn around and walk away.

" _I'll be there. When it happens, lead the way."_ You stomp out of the mess hall tent, hearing a very girly squeal followed by many more. You look back inside the tent to see the same female soldier talking with a few other female soldiers and acting all hush-hush. You shrug and jog to the edge of camp.

As you reach the end of camp, you break into a sprint. You clear the desert in seconds and are soon running over water. You zip around a massive voyage ship and continue your run for America.

Normally, orders direct!y to soldiers from HQ in the US came directly from President Obama. You think about what the order could be and determine that it has something to do with the mysterious gate that appeared in Japan.

You slow to a slight increase of pace over a walk as you reach the shores of America. You wander through the U.S in order to reach New York, which had a hidden base that served as HQ.

Minutes later, you arrive at an abandoned warehouse that is about 300 miles away from civilisation. You enter the crumbling building and scour the building for a small piece of wood in a trash pile.

You find the piece of wood and push a slight part of it in, opening a number pad on the door. You press the numbers 4-1-9-3 then hold your thumb over the scanner. It scas your fingerprints and takes a small blood sample. After a second, the wood beneath you opens up and you fall down. You notice the number pad washing itself with various liquids and chemicals to eliminate your fingerprints.

You land on soft surfaces, memory foam, and get up. You stomp through the hall and stop at another door. You remove your helmet and hold your eye against the scanner, letting the scanner identify your eye. The machine pings and the doors slide open to reveal the secret base.

A hologlobe greets you as your enter, with a yellow dot flashing on Japan. The various terminals around the room are manned by steely-looking men and women with a single outfit with all of them. You hear the radio chatter each of them is saying but without the headset, you have no idea what they are talking.

 **A/N: It's the XCOM: Enemy Unknown base, since that's the only XCOM game I've played.**

You stomp through the room, with various staff stepping around you, and enter the situation room.

President Barack Obama is there along with General Burns and the main tactiction, James Miller.

The trio look up as you enter and stop discussing whatever it was you were discussing. President Obama waves you in and all four of you sit in the chairs around a digital map of Japan.

President Obama speaks up first.


	3. Chapter 3

****So this chapter got alot of negative feedback. Some critisism, other just flames.****

 ** **I figured I'd step back and leave, see if ideas came.****

 ** **They did, after I completely forgot about it.****

 **So, finally, here is the revised version. I'll be going over the previous chapters as well.**

 **If anyone has any ideas, feel free to review or PM me.**

 ** **First, the political situation of the world currently and what led to the creation of the DEAD MEN.****

 _ _As of August 27th, 2087, England and America were in a alliance, sharing resources, manpower and money.__

 _ _January 1st 2088, North Korea attacked the UK with it's nukes. The country was decimated and the death toll was around 65 million people.__

 _ _Enraged, America sent nukes and destroyed North Korea entirely, wiping it off the face of the Earth.__

 _ _January 2nd 2088, Any English, Irish, Scottish and Welsh survivors are granted refuge by Russia, making American leaders grateful. Korean survivors are refused and turned away.__

 _ _February 3rd 2088, Japan offers a solution to the massive population increase in Russia by giving up part of their land for English citizens. America and Russia very thankful and all three countries leaders agree to meet in person.__

 _ _February 5th 2088, All three countries work together and create the Treaty of Paris, the meeting place of the leaders. The Treaty stated that America, Russia and Japan would work together to help the survivors and hunt down any Koreans. All three countries agreed to share resources within reason and share technologies.__

 _ _November 18th 2088, the Californian Crisis, a massive crash in the Stock Market originating from California, happens, ruining America's economy and putting their country at risk. Japan and Russia heed to their terms and help America out, with raw materials, fixing it's crisis in record time of a month.__

 _ _December 25th 2088, A cure for cancer and HIV is found, AIDS treatable but still dangerous. Millions rejoice.__

 _ _March 15th 2089, The Gaming Industry in Japan is revolutionized as the Nerve Gear, which allows players to become the player in the game and use the in-game weapons, skills etc etc, is released and mass-produced as well as mass-purchased. Japan shares this tech with America and Russia, making gamers in both countries ecstatic.__

 _ _May 5th 2089, the radiation in England finally sinks to manageable levels and HAZMAT crews sweep for areas to rehabilitate. Not many are found, but English, Irish and Scottish people are thankful nonetheless.__

 _ _June 4th, 2089, the 'Animated Heaven' VRRPG is released along with a new version of VR, the AmuSphere. The 'Animated Heaven' VRRPG allows you to purchase different fictional characters, a Demon or Angel for example, and develop relationships with the sentient, sapient virtual characters, from enemies to sex slaves to lovers. Suicide rates drop massively after it's production and depression is a lot less common.__

 _ _July 2nd, 2090, 'Apollo' was born.__

 _ _July 2nd, 2091, the third World War. Having become aggressive under it's new leader and invading a lot of land, including Finland, Kazakhstan, Lithuania and Belarius, Japan and America demand to know why Russia is doing this. Fearing betrayal by the two powerhouses, the leader demanded the two countries join as per the terms of their treaty. Japan and America tell Russia that they had already broken the terms of the treaty and a long and bloody war between Japan, America against Russia.__

 _October 16th, 2095: Russian troops win crucial battle within Ukraine, pushing American and Japanese out of Ukraine._

 _December 31st 2102: Russia is caught off-guard by rebellions appearing all over their conquered land. Rebellions co-ordinated by vets. Military outposts have supplies stolen, vehicles set on fire. Equipment is stolen and communication arrays destroyed with stolen hardware. Food sources deny giving food to the army. The frontline starves with little equipment. American and Japanese steamroll across the Russian font._

 _March 2nd 2103: Russian troops being decimated quickly. Russia diverts troops to forcefully taking what is needed. More people join the rebellions, and the military now has food and materials, however acres of land is rendered infertile by explosives. Rebelliions become larger in scale and objective. Now, the Russian people are actively fighting against the government._

 _July 18th 2108: The Russian army is in a terrible state. Entire platoons are surrendering without firing what little ammo they have. The war is mainly clean-up now._

 _ _September 6th, 2111, WWIII comes to an end, Russia surrenders. All the land they invaded is returned and Russia is placed under the Order of Fidelity. Russia's trade lines are closely monitored, their army is not allowed to exceed 500,000 men, and they must pay regular instalments of money. The death toll for WWIII is estimated to be around 3 billion. Now, every September 6th, everybody has five minutes of silence to remember their hero's who died in the war. America starts looking for alternate ways to produce soldiers. Japan removes their 'One-child' policy to boost population.__

 _ _April 2nd, 2112, Dr. Cassandra Green develops the cybernetic implants needed for Project Ascension. Cybernetics require complete memory wipe to work correctly.__

 _ _April 15th, 2112: A prototype DEAD MAN is made, dubbed Project Awakener. Implants and enhancement are made to a terminally ill volunteer. The volunteer's illness is accelerated, rapid cell development causes tumours and abnormal bone growth. The volunteer does not possess any of the desired outcomes. Project Awakener is a failure.__

 _ _April 16th-29th 2112: Numerous patients tested. Each a failure of varying degree, the third was killed by the implants, until the twelfth shows all of the desired to a minor degree..__

 _ _July 17th, 2112, The first DEAD MAN is created. Zeus is a massive success but remembers nothing of his past life. America releases to the public about the 'Titans' they had created. Memory loss is not in the public file. Dr. Green becomes the unofficial mother of the DEAD MEN. Japan sent skeleton info about the 'Titans'.__

 _ _November 17th 2112, Apollo is integrated into the DEAD MEN program, considered the smoothest operation so far..__

 _ _February 5th 2113, today.__

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Apollo. Ahh, I have been in talks with the Emperor of Japan and he has given us access to learn about the Giant Antimatter Teleporter Engine, or the GATE." President Trump began, the cybernetic augments in his body keeping him alive despite his old age. General Burns took over.

"Japan has told us that they have no idea what this GATE is or where it came from. They asked us to send some troops of ours to stop rioting because some of their police have been killed. Miller here has started telling us about what we should do." General Burns featured to James Miller.

"Thank you sir. Now, the best course of action would be to send troops of moderate experience to Japan with Apollo sneaking along with them. The soldiers would prevent rioting while Apollo would search Japan to see if they had anything to do with the Gate. If we find that Japan has found a way to another dimension, as the scientists have said, then we demand to know why Japan had not shared this technology. If not, we assist the Japanese in studying and understanding the GATE. Here are files of Japanese security on the Gate and what little they knew, and news stations reporting about it." Miller stated. You, General Burns and President Obama start to think.

"Thank you Miller, dismissed." General Burns ordered. Miller stood up, saluted and left. Present Trump leaned forward on the table.

"We need to find out what this GATE is and if it threatens anyone. General Burns I am giving you my permission to send troops to Japan as soon as possible." President Trump ordered. Burns nodded and left the room.

"Apollo. Your presence is the most important in our plan. I will send for you when I have something that will help you. In the meantime, brush up on your stealth. Dismissed." President Trump ordered. You stand, salute, and leave.

A tunnel allows you to leave the secret base and brings you to the back of the ruined building.

The doors shut behind you and the camouflage of dirt covers it back up. You begin to sprint back to the desert base.

You have a lot to do.

As well as that strange meet-up with that female soldier.

 ** **Now, I know there wasn't a lot of story, but bare with me. In another month or seven, there'll be another chapter.****

 ** **You determine if that was sarcasm or not.****


End file.
